The Seven Stakes of Minecraftia
by Moon-sama
Summary: Satan stumbles upon a diamond which transports all of the stakes into a mysterious world that is not involved in any board game. Not even Bernkastel knows of this world. However, now that they have transported into the world of Minecraftia, will the stakes cope and survive in this strange new land?
1. Diamond Pilot

_This is a rewrite of the Purgacast. It was too Yoggy for Satan, so I had decided instead to include JUST her, to include the rest of the Seven Stakes! Why? Because I love the Stakes, and they didn't get the Main Protagonist seat, so I'm giving it to all of them, but it will center mostly around Satan and Belphegor._

_Metaworld - Year 2012._

An angry ruckus was heard inside of a room in the Metaworld. Slamming the doors open, a very annoyed white haired stake emerged, who had just about enough of her green haired sister, Leviathan, crying. The same crap she had to go through _every_ day hearing Leviathan crying endlessly about something so little and minor, that it could be resolved in a matter of seconds. This has really begun to annoy her.

This utterly frustrated white haired stake was named Satan. She had an aggressive attitude due to the fact she represented Wrath, but it's not just that. It was the sheer annoyances of most of her sisters, mainly Leviathan. That annoying brat... all she really wanted to do was to _break_ her and _rip_ her very body out just so she will never hear that endless crying _again!_

Satan only let out a small breath of anger, but then, she stumbled upon something. Slowly turning to the ground, she found a strange egg shaped diamond. Something she had never seen before.

"**What the hell is this?**" Her voice sounded as if she was going to punch something, which she sounded like most of the time. Taking a look at the strange diamond, it was blue, and on the back, it was shaped... differently.

"**BELPHEGOR-NEEEE!**" She shouted across the halls.

...

Studying the strange discovery, Belphegor took a good look at the diamond, and she felt around the shape. Despite being extremely lazy, Belphegor was pretty intelligent, but she was quite strict and serious about certain things. Flipping the diamond around, Belphegor glanced at it, noting that it looked very flat.

"**It's highly impossible that this is a diamond.**" She started, "**If it was, then how come it's flat like cardboard?**"

Suddenly, Belphegor remembered something. "**I think I know Satan-nee. It's something Beatrice-sama has been playing for a long time.**"

Satan's expression went from impatient to sudden interest in seconds. "**And what game would that be?**" She smirked while she said this, "**Something on the stupid, crappy PC? Why not the Xbox?**"

Belphegor gave a pretty serious stare at Satan, not even amused at all. "**Funny you should say that. It is. However, it does have an Xbox adaption. It's called "Minecraft".**"

From all of the new games that had been released from 1986 to the year of 2012, Satan had never heard of Minecraft, nor had she ever played it, since she was too busy being addicted to her Xbox games, since the console was first released in 2001. She had been a little too addicted to Call of Duty and many other shooter games.

"**What the hell is Minecraft? It sounds boring.**"

Belphegor never really caught up with many PC games, since she was too busy playing games such as Civilization, and several of other strategy, empire building games, but at the same time, she was only ever interested in books. She had never been much of a gamer.

"**It's a game where you build things, fight against monsters at night, and survive.**"

Satan thought about the things Belphegor said, but then she yawned and banged the table. "**That game sounds like it's for smart people like you, Belph.**"

Belphegor shook her head and turned to Satan again, "**It's pretty addicting just like your Call of Duty games, which I seriously detest you playing.**"

Satan then let out a grumble and started to yell, "**EVERYTHING I PLAY, YOU DETEST!**"

Belphegor didn't even flinch, wiped the spit off her face and took another look at Satan. "**That is what you may believe, but we're not talking about game preference. Anyways, I want you to get the other sisters in here, and see what they think about this mysterious diamond... However, the question is, why is it here?"**

...

"**Perhaps it symbolizes that we're all RICH because WE HAVE A DIAMOND?!**" A brown haired girl shouted in joy.

It was Mammon, the sister of Greed, and it was quite obvious she was going to say that.

Lucifer, who appeared to be the oldest of the seven, shoved Mammon aside. "**Please. We all know it's for me and me alone. I've earned it because **_**I'm**_** the most glorious out of all of you idiots.**"

A blonde haired with drills, Beelzebub of Gluttony sniffed the diamond and nibbled on it, but she couldn't get it off.

"**It tawste's wike metawl!**" She announced while her mouth was still on the diamond.

"**Beelze-nee, get off of that diamond!**" A strawberry haired girl, Asmodeus of Lust said to Beelzebub. "**Y-You don't know what it might contain! Unless...**" She let out a sigh of love and lust.

Belphegor couldn't really quite get why a mysterious item from a _game_ would be here. Lucifer then took a look over at Belphegor, who was deep into thought with her usual thinking position (her hand on her chin, looking down as if she was depressed), and then at Satan, who was trying to get Leviathan to shut her crying up.

Walking over to Belphegor, Lucifer placed her hand over her shoulder.

"**Y'all right, sis?**" Lucifer asked with a slight worry.

Belphegor turned over; her eyes looked at Lucifer's. The Demon of Sloth then spoke.

"**Well...**" Belphegor started, "**I could partially figure out why this diamond is here, but do you have any questions? I'm sure you do, I mean, you **_**are**_** the eldest, and the one who apparently knows more than I.**"

Lucifer knew that Belphegor was the only exception to thinking who her servants were, since she knows more than Lucifer could ever begin to imagine.

Still smiling a bit from the honor from Belphegor's words, she scratched her chin and asked, "**Why would something from Minecraft be here, in the Metaworld? All of the witches we know don't know about this, other than Beatrice-sama and us. The other furniture sure as hell, do not know at all either, nor the demons. We're the only modern-thinking furniture and our master is the only modern-thinking witch here anyways...**"

The question still rung fresh in Belphegor's head, was it trying to tell them something? Was it trying to tell them that something is yet to come?

But before Belphegor spoke, having her mouth open ready to reply, the diamond started to shine, and everyone in the room became silent.

Beelzebub, whose mouth, was still on the diamond looked down in shock. Satan and Leviathan ran over to the diamond up close, while Lucifer and Belphegor just walked over slowly, when a sudden bright shine took over the atmosphere.

Everything in the room began to fade into a light blue...

...and after that, the Stakes and the diamond disappeared.

Hearing such a noise caused Beatrice to appear inside of the room to check up on her furniture, however, by the time she appeared, the Stakes were gone, and Beatrice could only know one thing.

"**They found that diamond... That was supposed to be for witches only!**"

...

_Unknown Location - Year ?._

A large light blue shimmer appeared and Satan appeared inside of the world landing on grass. Getting up, she noticed something different; the world did not look like the Metaworld anymore.

It looked quite different, quite blocky to say the least. Looking around, she had noticed that a lot of things were cube-like, even the sun, which she can surprisingly look at without conflict.

Looking at herself, she noticed that she was still the same, and was the only one who was still curved and circular.

But, what about her sisters? What had happened to them?

Where are they?

Where is she?

Before she could even decide to answer the questions, the same diamond landed on Satan's head.

"**Ow, damn it!**" She cursed. Picking up the diamond, she noticed that she was alone now.

No Lucifer, no Leviathan, no Beelzebub, just her...

_Or was she really alone?_

_Thank you for reading my fic! I'm sorry if it doesn't look that good, but I was trying to get to the Minecraft segment as quickly as possible. I know it was a bit wordy, but hey, it's okay, atleast we got backstory!_

_- Tried my best to beta-read and correct anything out of the ordinary. I hope you don't mind my changes. __**~Jawshy**_


	2. Satan's First Night

_First off, before I begin the story, I'd like to thank Fan of Games for his review, which I was extremely surprised to see. You are my favourite Umineko writer, and I'd just like to say how honoured I am! I'm glad you enjoy the fic so far! I'll try not to mess up now!_

_Anyways, let us continue with our story!_

Satan was extremely shocked. Infact, she didn't even moved one step for the past five minutes, awing at the sight of the world... Despite it being so blocky, it was so... beautiful. From the distance, flocks of sheep ran across the grassland before her, and behind, was a tundra biome, something that looked so... real. Taking her first steps, Satan went a few feet forward, still in awe of the amazement this world is. However, she then remembered her original goal, and that was to reunite with her sisters, and try to survive as much as she can, until they find a way back home...

"**Wait a second... I can just do this!**"

Satan attempted to teleport back home, but all that happened was her just standing there for 10 seconds like a total idiot. Embarrassed that someone might of saw her, Satan quickly got back into the position she was before. What sort of game Bernkastel made this time?! And if it was her game, she'd probably just trolling the poor stakes like this! Satan, in fury, punched a tree that she instantly saw with her strength, and to her surpise, a block of the tree came off. Opening her eyes, she naturally tried to back away, but the tree stood intact. "**W-what the hell...**". Looking at the wood she had gathered, she plucked around with it a bit... it felt like real wood, except it's RIGHT in her hand like an iPad! However, it means she must not be so rentless. However, around her skirt, she had noticed that there was a toolbelt for which she had never seen before. Not even knowing what she was doing, she took out a knife and begun to carve the piece of wood into what appears to be a block of planks. "**How... how did I do that...**" Continuing to fiddling around with her tools, she had managed to make a bench which she had also made a giant tic-tac-toe board on top. Her mind then suddenly told her to gather more wood. Was this the Minecraft syndrome that Belphegor kept mentioning about Beatrice-sama? If so, then maybe it would explain how Satan would easily know how to do something like this. _Damn it Bernkastel, stop controlling my mind!_ she said to herself.

...

It was getting late, and Satan just finished only a small portion of her house. After hours of mining for Cobblestone and Coal, Satan looked at the sun setting. Now she was scared. It was about to become night, and she had no sort of torches, not to say she's claustrophobic, since Satan had survived in the dark before. What she was scared of however, is falling off. Since you can't see in the dark, it's hard to tell if the ground is actually there. For sure, she knew that Belphegor was quite claustrophobic, and usually teased her about it. Perhaps this will all change when Satan notices the horrors of the dark.

Laying the last piece of wood on the edge of her house, Satan took a jump down, and PLAT. "**GRR! My leg!**" she shouted in pain. It was _always_ a pain jumping down certain locations. However, Satan did not care about that. Mining her way back into the house to create a fine door frame, Satan begun to work on a door for her house, when suddenly a very strange sound came outside of her house.

"_**BUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRR...**_"

Shaking a bit from the sound, Satan took a stare back, noticing not just the house was quite dark, BUT the fact she heard the sound of... a mysterious... monster. Was it because her house needed lighting? Yeah thats it... Satan begun to light the house with her torches she had made not so long ago, and sure enough, the sound again was heard.

"_**BUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRR...**_"

Now she was a bit more scared. Satan tried to take out her energy katar that she always had but when she raised her hand, nothing happened. Furious, Satan grabbed a Stone Axe that she was using earlier as her weapon. Satan then raised it and walked slowly towards the door. "**WHOS THERE?!**" she said with quite a fierce tone. Even though she was scared, she was still the Stake of Wrath, and being the most agressive out of the seven, Satan was not going to let one monster scare her so easily. Opening her door, she took a peek outside, and slowly walked out. However, she heard a squeel sound that sounded quite strange. Then out of NOWHERE, a giant furry spider lunged at the stake as soon as she looked at it. Backing away quickly, she pointed her axe at the spider. "**Back I say, BACK! Or I'll jab your heart!**" When the spider came closer, Satan tried to turn into her stake form, however when she did, all that happened was her falling to the ground with the agressive spider charging at her. _NOW_ she saw why Belphegor was afraid of the dark. Without her powers, she was pretty much alone with just her human instincts to defend herself. Slashing away with her axe, the spider begun to take damage, and slowly begun to die. However, an arrow landed right near Satan's ear. Turning up to see a skeleton right there, she begun to run towards it, even though she did took a few arrows towards her body. Begining to hack and slash the axe at the skeleton, she manged to kill it in the next fifteen seconds.

Satan panted, and panted. She was busy killing so much, she begun to sweat, and pant as she walked towards her house, knowing that she is dying from all that fightinge. However, she heard footsteps. Turning around to see what it was, the blood begun to drip off of Satan's Stone Axe. Wiping the blood off her face, she walked in her house... but then from behind her, a sound was heard... and it didn't sound good either.

"**Tsssssssssssssssssssssssssss ...**"

_First of all, I'm sorry about ending it here so soon, but I got derp block so, that means I can't think about whats gonna happen to the other stakes. However, I will let ya kno that Lucifer and Leviathan will be the ones who will be found by Mammon, and Beelzebub and Asmodeus will be surviving together. Also poor Sata-nee having to be in the dark against a Creeper. Belphegor traveling the deserts alone, and with it becoming night? Oh goodness sakes..._

_Fan of Games, I like to thank you for the idea. Belphegor's claustrophobia. It shall live on, for it fits her personality, and thank you for reviewing my fiction! It also appears we follow the same philosophy of using Characters in our own settings instead of the canon setting every time. I like to make the Stakes away from Rokejjima, and make them live in the world of 2012 and other periods. I have a suggestion though, maybe you can write a western-style Umineko fic taking place in 1886 involving the stakes, and having Ange and maybe even Battler there. I'd love to see Belphegor as a sherif and Battler as her deputy. Maybe have Beatrice or Bernkastel as an outlaw with her gang of four men... Hmm. However, neither of the chars would be alive, except Beatrice and Bernkastel, so you might need to make incarnates. XD_

_I also like to thank Jawshy for beta-reading my stories. It's very nice of you to do so! 3_

_See you all in Chapter 3, where we see the progress of the other stakes. I'm sure they'll all meet and from the moment on, survive together trying to get back home!_


	3. With Intelligence and Gluttony

_Horray, third chapter! I thank you for reading this, for it really means alot to me, but instead of viewing, you should start reviewing, so please do!_

_Anyhow, let's check in on Belphegor._

The sun was setting, and Belphegor had since found a clean oasis with a lone tree, but luckily, it provided some sapplings. Though, the big problem, the sun...

_It was going down._

Looking at the sun going down, Belphegor begun to nervously shake. _N-no... not... not now... please not now..._ Her shake begun to get more agressive when she saw her hands nervously shaking harder. All she had was a small basic hut-type house that she built out of the wood she chopped from that tree, and it was not even complete due to the lack of trees. however, the cactus barrier she built did provided some protection. But the only big problem she had.

_Torches._

She had no torches with her, and now, she was in the dark, _alone._ No Ange-sama, no Lucifer-onee, no Leviathan-nee. just _her_ and _her_ alone. Taking heavy deep breaths, Belphegor got up slowly.

_I-It's okay B-Belph-ph-i-ie. B-b-be l-logical... s-s-s-survive..._

Belphegor's eyes lookedl ike they were getting ready to pop out at any second now, for she was beyond scared to see that it's dark. But to make matters worse, a sound was heard.

_**BUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRR...**_

Jumping in shock, Belphegor quickly huddled back in her little hut. Cringing at the random noises around her house, Belphegor kept on thinking.

_Why me? Why do I have to be isolated... in the dark?! Luci-onee... help me... Someone... please! Ange-sama, anyone!_

But suddenly, an arrow was heard firing at the zombie. Opening her eyes, she notices someone who was very familiar. She had blonde hair with drills.

"**EAT THIS, ZOMBIES! GIVE ME YOUR DELICIOUS FLESH!**"

It was Beelzebub, the Stake of Gluttony!

But wait, why did she came here?

Where is Asmodeus? Wouldn't she be near Beelzebub?

Coming out of her hut, Belphegor did the most rarest thing she had ever did to anyone, giving her a huge hug. "**Beelze-nee! You saved me**!" Whille holding some rotten flesh from the zombie she killed, she looked back at Belphegor with a little shock. "**B-Belphie-nee?! What are you doing out here?!**" Beelzebub was surprised to actually see Belphegor like this. Happy and cheery, not the usual dark and serious Belphie she knew.

"**D-Does this mean you want any flesh?!**"

Belphegor's then once again had that serious face again and only gave a glare at Beelzebub. "**You do realize you're eating raw human flesh, right?**"

Beelzebub then felt sick to the stomach as she ate it, and held her stomach for fifteen seconds. Beginning to throw up, the young stake turned away as her face got greener and greener, when finally,

"**BLLLUUUUUGGHHHH**".

Vomit came out of Beelzebub's mouth and RIGHT onto Belphegor's suit. Beelzebub looked up and smiled.

"_**THAT**_** was the BEST food I had ever had in my LIFE!~**" she said. With Beelzebub's throw up all over suit and her hair, Belphegor wiped off some of it off her face.

"**You are the most **_**filthiest**_** person I had ever had as a sister...**" she said with a pretty dark sounding tone in her voice. But Beelzebub didn't care, she knew that Rotten Flesh was abseloutly delicious! But one question came out of Belphegor's mouth.

"**I must ask, how did you became so good at archery? You hit the zombie perfectly in the head!**"

Beelzebub then begun to think. "**Uhh...**" It took her about 10 seconds to think and she then gave up.

"**I don't know-**"

"**Logical enough.**" Belphegor quickly said as she grabbed Beelzebub's hand in a very rushy way. "**Let us go quickly. I-I can't stay in the dark that much longer by myself!**"

What Belphegor was more afraid of to her eyes, was if she were to let go of Beelzebub's hand, she would of eventually get lost in the dark, even if she was directly near her. Belphegor _really_ fears the dark, but with a bold, strong yet ignorant companion like Beelzebub, she would be alright. She then heard the sounds of Skeleton steps coming towards them. Beelzebub then let go of Belphegor's hand and begun to aim her bow directly at the coming Skeleton. Letting go of it, it directly hit the Skeleton right in the spine, causing it to fall over, and that is where Beelzebub charged up ahead and kicked it. Even though Beelzebub ate alot, she still had strength equaled to Satan, and still athelticly fit. Belphegor tried not to fall behind, but Beelzebub was too busy fighting off zombies... directly for their flesh.

"**Beelze-nee, please do not eat the flesh...**" she said, after she facepalmed of what Beelzebub is doing. And sure enough, she did ate it.

It was going to take time for the two to find civilization and get someone to help them both.

Meanwhille, far behind, a strawberry haired girl was already trying to find Beelzebub, but was also looking for something else... and that is love.

_Omg I am so sorry if I was late in making this chapter! I am so sorry if it does not look interesting, for I had to write this as quickly as possible before my ideas get blocked again!_

_But anyways, the person you guessed, well... you guess. You already know~_

_In the next chapter, we'll see her and how Mammon is doing as well. And atlast, Lucifer, who will eventually find Satan, and join her!_

_Also, I might have some stakecested pairings in this... but I don't know what pairing to do. Help meh! D: I was thinking SataLevi because I always thought Wrath and Envy makes a steamy couple! But I want a cute couple!_

_Oh, and if you guys haven't read, you should read More than Just Furniture, it's my first pairing fic... and I need to see if people like it, and encourage me to make more pairing stories with other chars. That is why I am open to suggestions for pairings~  
_

_And as a reply to Fan of Games, I'd like to hear your idea. Can you also ask me why you turned of PMS?  
_


	4. The Squirrel and the Fox

_IM SO SORRY FOR TAKING LONG! ;w;_

* * *

Darkness... luckily it was almost over. The floor trembled, for the dirt begun to become cracked. Out came the brown haired, red eyed girl, Mammon. Mammon was hiding inside of the burrow all night long,, and all she had was a few pork chops that she killed from a few pigs along the way. It was so strange not to have any powers at all. Infact, Mammon thought that she can actually now know what it feels like being human. Even though she and her sisters were the only ones to have emotions out of any other furniture expressed more frequently, this would be her first time to actually be out on the field alone. No Ange, no Beatrice... just her.

The darkness begun to change, as she saw the sun come up. However, when it did, a shadowy circular figure was right infront of her. While all of the Zombies, and Skeletons begun to burn, a strawberry haired girl was seen skipping around for some reason...

'_Asmo-nee?_' she thought.

It was indeed Asmodeus, but Mammon did not know what the heck was going on at all. Infact, she begun to follow Asmodeus, which did not tried to run, but just stopped. Asmodeus took a look at Mammon, with those eyes of lust directly at Mammon.

"**Goooodddd morning, Mammon-nee!**" she said with a smirk. Mammon did not understood why Asmodeus was even out here.

"**What the hell are you doing out here?!**" Mammon scolded. "**Do you have any idea how dangerous this place is?!**" Asmodeus only place a finger on her chin, and looked forward. "**Jussst taking a mid-morning stroll!~ What's wrong with that, Mammon-nee? Do you **_**like it**_** when I take a mid-morning stroll?**"

Mammon's cheeks turned pink for a second but she barked back in a response. "**N-no! You idiot! I don't like you THAT far!**" she shouted again. Asmodeus only gave a giggle.

"**I didn't gave you such a scare y'know!~**" she said. She then looked at the distance. "**The Sun is so strange, and so is this place! Oh my, I wonder if anyone else lives here! Or if we're allll alone... if you get what I'm sa-**"

Mammon then shoved Asmodeus off of her, when she was getting ready to scim her finger on her tie line. Grabbing her shovel, She then looked at Asmodeus and begun to speak.

"**Do you have anymore Stone? My shovel is getting ready to run low...**"

Asmodeus then put her finger to her chin and checked inside of her toolbelt for anything related to the stone she was looking for.

"**Cobble or Stone?**"

Mammon then replied quickly, "**Cobble. please, make it quick. We need to find shelter.**"

Asmodeus then threw some cobblestone towards Mammon and she caught it. Mammon then gave a smile and reached towards her Crafting Table which she begun to hit at. She then grabbed it and placed it on the surface. Putting dirt back in the burrow she had created, she begun to craft a new Stone Shovel, whille Asmodeus leaned on the bench and gave a rather, seductive look at Mammon.

"**You knowwww, since we are gonna be in the same place together-**" Mammon then slapped Asmodeus. "**NO. My heart belongs to Ange, and ANGE ALONE!**" she shouted. Asmodeus then gave a frown.

"**Such a shame. You're missing out on an opportunity to try out a real woman like me... Using it on your master more... oh well.~ You'll eventually fall for me later anyways.**"

Punching out the Crafting Table, Mammon grabbed it and continued to push forward. Using a map she somehow managed to craft herself, she begun to draw out the current position. "**So, where I had travelled so far is dotted on this map.**" Mammon said. "**If I am correct, and I probably am, there should be a village not so far from here.**" Asmodeus then shrugged and smile. "**Wherever your tounge takes you dear, that's fine with me!~ Let's move!**"

Mammon then continued forward with Asmodeus until she heard some noises of chattering. She then took out her shovel, and begun to point it in a protective manner. "**It looks like you have no weapon with you.**" she said. "**I'll protect you.**" Asmodeus noticed how right Mammon was, she _didn't_ had one because she didn't knew how to make one herself! "**Oh! My hero! So **_**romantic**_** of you, Mammon-nee!**" Mammon then gave a growl. "**S-shut up! It's not like I **_**wanted**_** to protect you anyways!**" she said in a Tsunderic matter.

Heading torwards the village, the people who were there were suddenly frightened and begun to shut their doors. Apparently, it looked like as if someone else was here.

"**H-Hello?**"

Mammon said. Asmodeus then took a look around, and the village looked like it was constantly raided; if not griefed. "**This place looks like someone didn't liked love enough!**" she said as she stroked her left bang of her hair. "**Mammon-nee, we... we can't leave these people like this! Destroying stuff is not love at all!~ It's pure hatred, torture and evil!**" Mammon heard, but she was too busy trying to get the villagers to come out. "**Please! Come out, we mean no harm!**"

One villager then responded, "**Go away! Do you people had enough from raiding us constantly?!**"

Mammon then scratched her hair. "**R-raided? We don't **_**raid**_**! We're here to just find shelter! A home for now and leave to find our sisters!**"

The villager then opened his door, "**How can we trust you?...**" he said. The man was not a man at all, but a man who looked something similar to... _Squidward_ from SpongeBob SquarePants, minus the wrathful nature that Beelzebub often compares to Satan and him. Mammon then took a salute like as if she was saluting to someone Chinese. "**Well... me and my sister, Asmodeus is trying to look for our other five sisters-**"

The villager then took major interest and opened the door. "_**Five sisters**_**? Did your father had a problem with birth control?! Either way, I think we might have the answers you seek! Someone that you had mentioned was here a few days ago! Please, come in! Bring your sister too!**"

Mammon gave a light smile and turned back, "**Asmo-nee! I think we have some help!**"

Asmodeus then adknowledge her, and came over to Mammon, where the two was then seated. Apparently, the squidward-like pigman was with his wife and child. The villager then spoke. "**Our village is constantly harrassed by bandits, who live not so far from here. Every afternoon and evening, they come and take our building materials, burn our crops, and mug local villagers. Without protection of weapons, an iron golem or a wall, we are useless. If you can help us, we can help find your sisters, and hopefully reunite all seven of you.**"

Mammon then listened to all of this. Bandits? Where in Minecraft did _they_ existed? Did someone actually updated the game? Or were they really in a world that was so realistic, that not even Mojang Inc. updated it? Maybe _that_ explained why everything sounds and looks a bit more realistic than they should be.

"**I never knew bandits existed... very well. We'll help you. What should we do first?**" The villager and his wife both smiled.

"**You will!? Thank you so much travellers! The first thing you should concern yourselves with is yourselves of course. Arm yourselves, make some armour, and of couse, assist our villagers into learning how to fight! I'll talk to our local blacksmith, Geffory. My name is Leopald by the way. This is my wife, Edna, and our child, Lucas.**"

So it was apparent that NPC Villagers _also_ had random names generated for them, and asked for _favours_... Like quests? Mammon played enough MMORPGs to know where this is going. Asmodeus however, thought of this entire thing, since she was no huge RPG or War organizing fangirl, for she was more into dating. However, Asmodeus did watched Belphegor play Total War a few times to know what organizing armies is.

"**So let me get this straight sweetheart, you want **_**us**_** to form an army, and destory bandits?**"

Leopald then nodded, but Edna gave a glare. "**Can you not call him that please?**" she requested. Mammon then slapped Asmodeus. "**Idiot!**" she shouted. Asmodeus then gave a small giggle even though she was slapped the second time again. "**You sure **_**are**_** cute when angry like Satan-nee, the lesbian~**"

Giving a sigh, Mammon got up and was given a book by Leopald. "**This should help you out greatly to see what you need to do. Read it, and you should be able to know how to do all of this. Good luck. May Notch be with you.**" Mammon then gave a smile. "**Notch? There's only one God I know, but thank you!**"

Stepping out, Mammon then gaved a puzzle expression. "**Being teleported into a world **_**still**_** circular, being chased around by crazy undead men with spiders and green penises that leads us to **_**this...**_" Asmodeus licked her lips as soon as she said 'penis' but, Mammon continued. "**NPCS with names, followed by a request to help form an army, smith weapon **_**for**_** NPCs that SHOULDN'T have, then BANDITS that NEVEr appeared in Minecraft before, and now a book on how to do some certain... thing. Asmodeus, I don't think is is Minecraft we are in. This **_**has**_** to be some sort of advanced mod that Bernkastel-sama had uploaded...**"

Asmodeus then ran her finger down her chin and thought. "**Well, atleast we're getting help!**" she said. "**And how do you know that Bernkastel-sama is doing this? You haven't even **_**seen**_** a witch yet!"**

Mammon gave a heavy sigh. "**You're right... perhaps this stuff is once again in my head... but either way, we need to start on that wall!**"

What was going on here? Why is all of this odd things are happening? Why is Minecraft suddenly changing into some sort of different game? Mammon was stuck with these questions in her head.

'_Please be okay sisters..._' she thought.

* * *

_ALRIGHT! DONE! WOO!_

_This was probably the longest chapter I had wrote... EVER OTL_

_So, Fan of Games, I had sadly no played the game you had mentioned however, I __had__ heard of it. I had not really thought about it until now, but it does sound like a good suggestion. However, maybe something else can fit... like Dynasty Warriors? Well, you could give me a list of games you __did__ played, and I can see what I can do. Again, thank you for the review! You are one of my favourite followers, and I am honoured that you had read this fiction and took the time to!~_

_Anyways, Chapter Five is coming up, and well, Luci-kins and all..._

_Also, I had made some headcanons for the characters on my Tumblr. You can check it out here: stakeheadcanons/_

_Again, thank you for reading! Reviews and PMS are always great to have! I love to have a fanbase, and keep up with it! :3_

_I'm gonna give away my Skype too! (This will be on my profile), howiter1 is my user, come and talk to me! Don't be shy!_

_Also, I have a request... I need a cover for my fan fiction! I'd love it if someone would be so kind to draw cute chibis of the Stakes with different minecraft activities (like Satan raging over a creeper blowing up her house, Beelzebub eating Zombie Flesh whille killing one with her bow, etc). If you do, I'll love you forever~ 3  
Okay, bye!_


	5. Blue Sparkles With Prideful Gold

_Hey! Sorry for the massive delay... school and such has been killing me, but here you are, as promised, a new chapter!_

_I tried out the Milinnare mod today, and I loved it, so I might include it in this fic at some point! If you want me to use other mods, let me know in the Reviews!_

_WARNING: Satan swears 10x the amount as usual in this chapter since she's pissed off. I advise you read carefully for she swears more than a tugboat._

Today was just not her day...

To be lost... out of all people, herself, _**LUCIFER,**_ the GLORIOUS Stake of Pride, LOST?!

"**Ob**_**SURD**_" she said out loud. "**I will NEVER get lost, for I am possibly the most greatest out of **_**all**_** of my sisters!**"

After wandering for hours, she saw a rather... nicely developed house. That house, looked like it was partially destroyed. Curious to see what the problem was like the prideful bitch she is, Lucifer went closer to the house to only hear a wrathful opening of dirt.

"**BLOODY MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD!**" she shouted. "**IF ANOTHER FUCKING BLOODY CREEPER COMES AT ME ONE MORE GOD DAMN TIME, I SWEAR, I'LL CUT AND KILL EVERYTHING!**"

It was none other than Satan, the stake of Wrath, who was blown up by a Creeper as we saw the last time, and with half of her house destroyed. Being, the bigger sister she is, Lucifer had a small guilt for Satan, for even though Satan swore more than a car beeping it's horn, she was one of her favourites. Lucfier then managed to get close to Satan until she swung her axe towards Lucifer.

"**BACK THE FUCK UP.**" she said defensively. Lucifer then slapped Satan. "**You PEASANT! Do you know who you are talking to? How **_**DARE**_** you threaten a noblelady?!**" she said with her noblelady mentalities. Satan looked at Lucifer and then noticed it was her. "**Oh shit... it's just you. I'm so sorry... damn green testicle fucks... I swear, those green penises will **_**all**_** suffer my anger!**"

Although Lucifer couldn't really care less about Satan's anger (and why should she? After all, Satan is just being a brat as she normally is), she did wanted to help. So, Lucifer then came up with a solution. "**How about I help you rebuild your house... **_**IN**_** return that I can make my own.**" she said. Satan then glared at Lucifer as she was rebuilding. "**I don't need your bloody help.**" she snapped. Lucifer then gave a devious grin. "**Then I'll tell Asmodeus and Beatrice-sama that you are addicted to Green Penises-**" Satan then quickly agreed and threw her down some cobblestones. "**THERE. NOW S-SHUT UP! I DON'T LIKE THAT TYPE OF STUFF! REMEMBER?! I LIKE GIRLS!**"

...

The two then prepared for the night. While Lucifer was helping Satan rebuild, Satan ran out of cobblestone and checked her inventory. "**Shit.**" she said. "**Ran out of fuckin' cobblestone. I'll be right back, BUT DO NOT LET ANY OF THOSE GREEN PENISES GET NEAR US!**" Though Lucfier obliged, she still could not believe she was being ordered around by a mere peasant like Satan. Either or, Lucifer kept a sharp eye, for even in day light, Creepers still lurk.

Finishing the last part of the roof, Lucifer begun to steal some of Satan's objects in her chest. Surprisingly, Satan was pretty organized, and kept materials and wood separate from miscellaneous objects. The most best part Lucifer loved about Satan's chests, were that the objects were in alphabetical order. Getting some Wooden Planks of Spruce, and Spruce Logs, Lucifer begun to go outside and build her house. It didn't took long for night to fall, so Lucifer did her house as quickly, and as simple as possible.

Though Lucifer had a framing for her "Castle", she knew it had to be a small one for now, until she had more time in the morning. She looked up at her castle, rather pridefully and gave a smirk.

Meanwhille, Satan emerged into the mines with her 25% Worn Iron Pickaxe, with about70 torches in total and an axe for protection. Looking inside of the mine she already was in, she carefully trekked through her explored cave and begun to mine for cobblestone. Suddenly, she heard a squeaking sound, and sure enough, she saw several bats, which she wiped off of her. "**Damn fucking bats...**" she said as she swatted one of them. She continued on mining until she found something rather sparkling... was it...

"**DIAMONDS!**" she shouted which was so joyous in the mine halls, that it echoed all the way to her house. She begun to hyperly mine at them, and sure enough, there was _plentiful_ of them! Continuing to mine, she had also found gold inside, which she had begun to happily mine at as well.

She then continued onward mining with her now 13% worn Iron Pickaxe and down to 9 torches. She continued to mine the cobblestone, and eventually found more iron and red stuff. She mined that as well. Happy with her discoveries and gathering, she had begun to make her way back up.

...

It was night time now, and it begun to rain, which made Satan a bit irked as she heard it, but she was happy. She was never this happy in her life. "**Hehe... gonna be SO rich!**" she said. "**Diamond Swords, Diamond Pickaxes, Diamond Axes!**" she had gathered a total amount of 12, count that, _**12 DIAMONDS**_ in a single run! This must of been pure luck for the Albino. She also seem to had gathered more than 9 Gold Ores, and about 210 Cobblestone, just enough to continue the rebuild of her house. She then heard the sound of spiders and zombies dying... most likely, it was Lucifer just cleaning up the place. But as soon as she got up, she saw that there was remains of rotten flesh, gunpowder, and some bones, and a bow. She looked outside the window and saw Lucifer continuing to build her house, with planting torches all around her house in a rather messy sort of fashion. '_I'm gonna reorganize those fucking torches later._' Satan thought.

Satan then organized her diamonds and gold ores into the chest, along with the 28 Iron she had mined, and 102 Coal she had gathered. She knew then she was already set for the next week of nights, well enough to help find the others. Satan then continued on, carefully this time, build her house. But then she noticed... she remembered that she and Lucifer made a deal! She then turned over and shouted. "**LUCIFER, GET YOUR BALLY ARSE OVER HERE!**" she then suddenly covered her mouth. Did she actually spoke like an _Englishwoman?!_ Surely that cannot be saying that she is slowly turning into one... but it seemed that Satan kind of liked it, but found it embarrassing too. Lucifer then showed up near Satan and begun to help her rebuild.

"**So, Peasant-baino**" she said. "**Is this all you had found?**" Satan then gave a sudden chuckle then it turned into a rather... stereotypical Englishwoman laugh? Satan _still_ didn't get it... why was she slowly turning British? "**Take a look at THIS!**" she then pulled out a diamond axe and waved it at Lucifer's face. Lucifer then went totally silent, then outraged at Satan. "**HOW DID YOU-**" Satan then threw down a Golden Hoe. "**A gift since I'm so bally nice.**" Lucifer then smirked and laughed. "**OHOHOHO! You know that I love gold, yes?**" Satan then laughed. "**Gold is **_**so**_** useless. Diamonds are better! Heheh-ha!**"

The two then continued to rebuild Satan's home, until eventually, they created a second floor which turned into a kitchen and bedroom, and on the bottom turning into a main hall and storeroom. After working on a farm with addition of a shed, she then called her house "complete for now". Lucifer eventually finished up her house, which looked rather splendid with some clay that they had gathered from the lake nearby and hardened it.

"**Next,**" Satan stated. "**we need to find a way to make a Beacon Tower to get the others over to us.**"

It won't be long until the other Stakes find them. For now, they just must survive or push on to find them.

_OMG I'M SO SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER TOOK 7 MONTHS! I was so busy with school, now I got it complete!_

_Next Chapter: Belphegor and Beelzebub, and some guest characters... GAMECHAP AND BERTIE I SAY!_


End file.
